Il suffit d'une fois
by Aeschylus
Summary: Une mission, une auberge et une jeune fille. Quand une rencontre peut changer une vie. L'espoir fait vivre.


**Titre :** Il suffit d'une fois.

**Auteur :** Mlle.Sly

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule Saya est à moi...

**Note :** une histoire écrite pour Sanpaï. Fiction sans prétention. Ma première fic' Naruto à dire vrai et j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le personnage de Kakashi... J'espère que cela vous plaira un minimum.

* * *

- Pourrais-je avoir une chambre, s'il vous plait ?

Une voix masculine avait tiré Saya Kurogawa de ses songes. Elle était en train de faire quelques rangements lorsque cet étrange client était apparu. Elle se leva, épousseta son yukata vert d'eau et s'approcha du comptoir avec un sourire : cela faisait tout de même une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de clients !

- Bien sûr. Pour une nuit ?

- Oui, répondit l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil à la bicoque.

Saya lui fit un petit sourire entendu et se retourna pour attraper une clé au mur, portant le numéro deux. Kakashi Hatake, actuellement en mission, avait jugé bon de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ce village, logeant au cœur des plaines remplies de rizières, était minuscule, presque abandonné. D'ailleurs, cette auberge était vide, mais idéale pour passer une nuit discrète. Au pays du riz, il était fréquent de trouver des zones désertes ; que des champs à perte de vue. Le ninja soupira et prit la clé que la jeune fille lui tendait. Comme cela devait être ennuyeux de vivre dans pareil endroit ! En plus, c'était dans ces terres que logeait le village d'Oto. Pas une zone vraiment fréquentable… Saya ne lui demanda pas son nom, elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Rien n'était conventionnel ici.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre, déclara-t-elle en contournant le comptoir.

Kakashi la suivit à l'étage et s'arrêta à la deuxième porte à gauche. Kurogawa ouvrit cette dernière et le laissa entrer. La chambre, à la grande surprise du ninja, était un peu plus accueillante que le reste. Un futon dans le fond, sous une grande fenêtre mangeant le mur, une commode, une petite table et une porte, donnant probablement sur la salle d'eau. L'homme déposa son sac-à-dos sur la table et se retourna vers la gérante.

- Avez-vous mangé ? Je dois préparer le repas alors peut-être voulez-vous vous y joindre ?

- Merci, j'accepte.

La jeune fille sourit, le remercia, referma la porte puis descendit avant de se diriger vers la petite cuisine. Une pièce minuscule -juste de quoi tenir à un- mais c'était suffisant pour l'usage qu'elle en avait. Elle prépara donc deux portions de riz accompagnés de curry. Ses parents ne rentraient pas aujourd'hui, nous étions mardi et ils ne reviendraient que pour le week-end. Saya était la fille unique d'un couple de paysans. Ceux-ci cultivaient du riz et le vendaient pour vivre, l'auberge ne leur rapportaient, pour ainsi dire, qu'un maigre revenu mais les récoltes les rendaient presque riches. Personne ne passait par ici et quand bien même, ne s'arrêtait pas forcément. Les seuls étaient souvent des bandits qui la molestaient parfois, mais rien de bien grave. Elle avait commencé à travailler ici à l'âge de treize ans. Maintenant, elle en avait dix-neuf.

Une fois sa cuisine terminée, elle prépara la table avant de venir chercher son client. Celui-ci s'était lavé mais avait remis ses vêtements de ninja. La jeune fille avait du mal à juger son physique : il fallait avouer que ce masque et ce bandeau frontal cachaient presque tout. Elle l'invita à prendre place mais celui-ci déclina, disant qu'il mangerait dans sa chambre. Cependant, il s'installa tout de même. Le silence n'était pas pesant, plus solennel mais ayant rarement de la compagnie, Saya voulait parler, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Histoire de s'informer sur la vie extérieure. Elle n'avait vécu qu'ici, après tout. Elle posa ses baguettes et releva les yeux.

- Vous êtes ninja, c'est bien cela ? S'enquit-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Oui.

- Et que faites-vous par ici ? Vous êtes en mission ?

Sa question la dérangea elle-même. C'était un peu indiscret et impoli mais les yeux de son interlocuteur la rassurèrent : il semblait sourire. Saya était curieuse de savoir cela, elle n'avait jamais parlé à un vrai ninja. Ceux qu'elle voyait étaient des déserteurs ou des malfrats, rien à voir avec les vrais shinobis ! Peut-être les idéalisait-elle ? Sûrement mais ils étaient admirables pour la plupart.

- Excusez-moi… C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ici et je…, s'expliqua Kurogawa, confuse.

- Oui, je suis en mission, la coupa-t-il.

Elle était rassurée qu'il ne le prenne pas mal et recommença à manger, picorant deux trois grains de riz. Après un petit silence, elle lâcha :

- Et bien j'espère que vous la réussirez, heu… ?

- Hatake Kakashi.

Elle sourit.

- Hatake-san, finit-elle poliment.

Beaucoup d'autres questions lui trottaient dans la tête mais elle aurait trouvé cela beaucoup trop impoli de les lui poser. Aussi ne parla-t-elle pas jusqu'à la fin du repas, tout comme Kakashi. Alors qu'elle se levait pour débarrasser, il lui attrapa le poignet.

- Laisse, je vais le faire, dit-il simplement.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de faire cela. Mangez plutôt.

Il la lâcha, la laissant ainsi partir avec son bol. Elle resta un moment dans la cuisine, à ranger la pièce et laver son bol. L'homme ne bougea pas pendant un moment puis finit par ôter son masquer et manger très rapidement. Il réfléchissait à sa mission qui lui semblait bien inutile. En effet, le Hokage Tsunade lui avait demandé de retrouver un de leurs espions sur ces terres ; ce dernier avait, parait-il, des informations importantes sur le village d'Oto, ses actions… Précisément celles d'Orochimaru. Il en doutait fortement. Le ninja déserteur n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il avait un espion dans ses rangs ou encore mieux, l'observant simplement à distance. C'était sûrement un piège mais les ordres étaient les ordres et il exécuterait sa mission sans rechigner. Le retour de son hôte le fit réagir. La jeune fille remarqua qu'il avait fini son repas alors qu'elle était partie. Ne voulait-il pas enlever ce masque devant elle ? Ca l'intriguait fortement.

- Vous ne voulez pas monter ? L'interrogea-t-elle gentiment, s'asseyant de nouveau à l'unique table de la pièce.

- Pas pour le moment.

C'était vrai, il était tôt mais ici, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire… Allait-il parler ? La jeune fille l'espérait un peu. Le silence se fit de nouveau mais Saya, ayant choisi avec précaution sa question, se lança :

-Ca fait quoi d'être ninja ?

Il redressa la tête vers elle, un peu surpris par la question. Ce que cela faisait… Et bien… Quelle étrange question ; c'était indescriptible. La réponse serait évasive.

- Ca a de bons et de mauvais côtés, comme tout.

- Oh.

Un énième silence. Les seuls bruits audibles étaient les craquements de la vieille bâtisse. Le Hatake était reparti dans ses pensées et ses plans pour sa mission.

- Vous sortez beaucoup de votre pays ? Hasarda-t-elle. Vous avez vu beaucoup d'autres endroits ?

- Et bien, cela dépend de notre rang. Personnellement, oui, j'ai vu beaucoup de paysages différents.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui décocha un faible sourire, un peu triste.

- Quelle chance vous avez…

Elle toussota, comme pour l'empêcher de répondre et se leva tranquillement avant de clore la conversation :

- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Hatake-san.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle alla déposer le bol de son invité dans l'évier puis monta l'escalier pour disparaitre dans l'obscurité du couloir ; sa chambre se trouvait tout au fond. Après s'être changée, elle alla se coucher directement : elle devait se lever tôt demain pour préparer –s'il le demandait- un petit déjeuner convenable. Le ninja de Konoha ne mit pas longtemps à faire de même et après avoir complété son début de rapport, était parti dormir.

Les rayons de soleil, filtrant à travers le rideau de lin, réchauffèrent le visage de la jeune fille qui se réveilla automatiquement. Elle était plutôt du matin comme on dit et c'est sans bruit qu'elle traversa le long couloir, descendit et rejoignit sa cuisine. Elle prépara ce qui lui semblait être un bon petit-déjeuner et s'installa à la table avec un livre. Son client n'arriva qu'un peu après, toujours fidèle à lui-même : l'air endormi, évasif et vêtu jusqu'au cou. N'aurait-elle pas la chance de voir son visage ? Elle le salua chaleureusement, se levant à son arrivée et il lui rendit. Saya avait détaché ses courts cheveux châtains et le ninja ne la trouvait pas disgracieuse comme cela. Une fille comme on en fait souvent mais sa réserve et sa politesse la rendait belle. Elle faisait d'ailleurs plus jeune que son âge, un peu frêle mais pas forcément très mince.

- Bonjour Hatake-san. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci.

- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, mais peut-être mangerez-vous plus tard ? Demanda-t-elle, souriante.

Il lui rendit son sourire et s'installa à table. Elle l'imita. Saya aimait beaucoup Kakashi. Oh bien sûr, elle ne le connaissait presque pas, pour ne pas dire pas du tout ; mais le personnage lui plaisait de part son attitude, ce qu'il dégageait et peut-être, de part son physique. Elle se sentait morose à l'idée qu'il allait partir mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, n'est-ce-pas ? Malheureusement, oui. Elle mangea comme hier, partit ranger et revint, pour tomber sur l'autre bol, maintenant vide. Il l'aida à débarrasser ce dernier. Après quoi, il se plaça devant le comptoir et avait sorti un livre de poche orange qu'il commença à feuilleter.

- Je dois partir, déclara-t-il vaguement sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

Il déposa de l'argent sur le comptoir, bien trop d'ailleurs mais il ne voulait pas chipoter sur la monnaie apparemment… Elle accepta et soupira discrètement, triste de le voir partir. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était resté longtemps, comme si c'était un ami de longue date. Quelqu'un qui l'avait sorti de son monotone quotidien. Kakashi partit chercher son sac et Saya lui emboita le pas, jusqu'à la porte. Il sortit et commença à partir, prenant l'allée principale qui coupait le village en deux parties. Alors que chaque pas les éloignait un peu plus, Kurogawa prit son courage à deux mains et cria :

- Hatake-san ! Venez me voir lorsque votre mission sera terminée ! J'aimerais savoir comment cela s'est passé ! S'il vous plait !

Il ne se retourna pas mais leva la main avant de la secouer faiblement. Devait-elle prendre cela pour un oui ? Elle l'espérait de toutes ses forces.

* * *

La mission de Kakashi Hatake s'était effectivement révélée être un piège mais il s'en était sorti avec brio et ruse. Malgré quelques blessures, il avait réussi à neutraliser ses deux adversaires, sbires d'Orochimaru. Après être rentré à Konoha et s'être fait soigner, il avait fait son rapport au Hokage. Tsunade, bien qu'elle s'en doutât, fut légèrement déçue du résultat. Ne pourraient-ils jamais arrêter ce parasite qu'était son ex-coéquipier ? Dans tous les cas, pas pour le moment.

Kakashi se souvenait très bien de cette fille, rencontrée il y a environ une semaine, à cette auberge, dans le pays du riz. Il l'avait trouvée agréable et de bonne compagnie, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas beaucoup parlés. Il devait y retourner, la voir. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui demander son nom ; il devait le connaître. Après s'être assuré qu'ils n'étaient, ni lui, ni son équipe, demandés pour une mission, il quitta le village pour retourner à l'auberge. La route ne fut pas trop longue et il arriva en soirée. Tranquillement, il poussa la porte, faisant teinter la clochette qui dansait déjà distraitement à cause du vent.

Saya ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à se montrer : elle était dans la cuisine. Elle arriva, mi-courant mi-marchant, essayant de rattacher ses cheveux à la hâte. Elle cessa tout geste lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin qui se présentait. Un sourire immense éclaira son visage en sueur –elle réparait avec difficulté le four.

- Hatake-san ! Vous êtes revenu !

Il sourit aussi, particulièrement heureux de la revoir. Elle lui faisait un peu de peine dans ce village perdu. Elle s'approcha vivement de lui, guillerette. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'attachait à quelqu'un de l'extérieur.

- Asseyez-vous. Laissez-moi vous faire un peu de thé !

A ces mots, elle disparut dans sa cuisine. Quelques bruits inquiétants se firent entendre ; elle avait du mal à remettre son four en marche mais finit par réussir. Pendant que l'eau bouillait, elle revint dans la pièce principale puis s'assit en face de lui.

- Alors ? Ca s'est bien passé ? Se renseigna-t-elle, très curieuse.

- Pas vraiment, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Elle l'interrogea du regard, sa curiosité à son paroxysme.

- Premièrement, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle rit doucement. Sans moquerie, sans amertume. Cela la faisait réellement rire. Le voir lui faisait tellement plaisir que rien d'autre ne comptait.

- Kurogawa Saya.

- Et bien Saya-chan, voudrais-tu voir autre chose que cette route et ton village ?

Cette phrase causa un court-circuit dans le cerveau de la jeune fille. Que lui annonçait-il ? Quelque chose de trop beau pour être vrai. Elle sourit de plus belle, bien malgré elle. L'espoir fait vivre, mais l'espoir est un poison.

- Pardon ?

- Plus exactement, accepterais-tu de me suivre jusqu'à Konoha ?

La chance était inespérée ! Vraiment incroyable ! La jeune fille ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et hocha lentement la tête, pas très sûre de ses nouvelles émotions. Adieu l'emprisonnement, adieu ce village constitué de trois maisons, adieu les champs ! Elle rendit visite à ses parents qui vivaient pendant la semaine dans une petite maison, entourée de rizières et leur en parla. Ils ne furent pas d'accord, ou plutôt en conflit. Ils avaient besoin de leur fille mais ils l'aimaient et si cela lui faisait plaisir, et bien soit. Elle n'avait aucune vie au pays du riz, mis à part la solitude. Une semaine plus tard, elle arriva au village caché de la Feuille, accompagnée de son ainé. Ses importantes économies en poche, elle acheta un petit appartement au fond du village et ouvrit un petit magasin sans prétention, non loin du centre. Les affaires marchaient plutôt bien, le riz de ses parents, arrivant par livraisons, était réputé. Bien sûr, ce sont eux qui l'entretenaient toujours un peu mais au moins, sa vie était beaucoup plus animée.

Quelques fois, Saya faisait quelques petits boulots à courtes durées, histoire de ne plus être au crochet de quelqu'un. De toute façon, l'héritage lui certifiait une vie tranquille. Konoha était un village chaleureux et le Hokage dirigeait parfaitement l'endroit. S'il y avait des problèmes, c'était de l'ordre des ninjas, ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre, quelqu'un l'avait sauvée. Kakashi faisait partie de son quotidien. Une personne qu'elle respectait énormément, elle ne le remercierait jamais assez. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle habitait à Konoha et un peu moins que son admiration pour son sauveur s'était transformé en amour. Jamais elle ne lui avait avoué mais l'homme s'en doutait. Elle ne cachait pas très bien ses sentiments.

- Bonjour Hatake-san ! Chantonna Kurogawa, un carton plein de riz dans les mains.

- Bonjour Saya-chan. Besoin d'aide ?

Elle déposa son paquet au pied de son magasin et se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca ira, merci. Mais moi, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Ca fait longtemps que j'essaie de me rendre utile ! J'aimerais vous rendre la pareille.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire… Soupira-t-il : cette réponse, il la disait pour la centième fois.

Elle perdit son sourire ; si elle commençait à l'exaspérer, ça n'allait pas le faire. Mais elle connaissait Kakashi maintenant, lui et son caractère détaché, mais pourtant si sérieux par moment. Elle s'approcha lentement.

- Vous savez… Hatake-san, il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous avouer depuis longtemps…

Il ne répondit pas, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. Il attendit simplement et son silence encouragea la jeune fille à poursuivre.

-Je vous aime !

Il sourit franchement derrière son masque. Elle l'avouait enfin ! Il était temps ! Cependant, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle aurait l'honneur de voir son visage. Ce serait toujours une énigme… Au lieu de cela, il se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

- Moi aussi.

Il disparut aussitôt dans une petite bourrasque, laissant Kurogawa à ses sentiments débordants. La vie de Saya était mal partie. Pourtant, il suffit d'une route, d'une auberge et de la chance pour que tout puisse changer…

* * *

Voilà, un avis ?


End file.
